Frictional dampers are known from DE 10 85 725 A, DE 10 2013 109 196 A1, DE 103 60 784 A1 and DE 10 2014 110 770 A1, and are used for movement damping in movable components. It is advantageous in certain applications if the damping action of the frictional damper is different in a manner which is dependent on the actuating direction. During the opening of a door, for example of a furniture item or a motor vehicle boot, a comparatively low damping action is not to impede the opening movement. During a closing movement of the door, a comparatively pronounced damping action is to prevent that unintentional slamming of the door as a consequence of gravity leads to noise pollution or damage.